


Waters

by FlorenceJoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, Bathtubs, Canon, Fluff, Gen, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceJoyce/pseuds/FlorenceJoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark and Gendry Waters are perfectly happy with being naked around each other, but showing their feelings is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I did out of boredom - Florence

Not long after they had reached Acorn Hall, Arya was whisked away by Lady Swallwood’s attendants without so much as a glance in his direction, only a deep glare in the direction of her host. The attendants’ shadows swirled on the floor, performing their own intricate dance which only confused Gendry more on what they could be doing in there. Surely all Arya needs to do is wash he thought, whilst in desperate need of a long, soaking wash himself.

With the absence of the girl, the Brotherhood took up their flagons and proceeded to make an uproar while Tom’s rendition of ‘The Bear and Maiden Fair’ was lost in the midst of it all.

After 2 rounds of ale, Gendry reasoned with himself that Arya would be done washing by now and he could scrub the grime out of his hair in peace. Excusing himself from the oaken table filled to the brim with food and men alike, he made his way through the long passageway lit by torches, producing the flames’ shadows to flicker across the walls. As he approached, he heard her singing bouncing off the walls and into Gendry’s ears, from the direction of the bathroom. He stopped, not sure of what to do.

“Come on, Gendry. Get yourself together. You’ve seen everything before,’ he whispered quietly to himself, leaning on the wall between two fires, the heat pulsing around his head. It was true; he had seen everything before - in their countless days to the Wall, at Harrenhal and along the road to Riverrun when it was becoming of paramount importance to wash even if a person of the opposite sex was watching. Then, however, she was eleven and there was nothing of her, and during their time with Yoren he was constantly relieving himself in front of her, believing her just to be a low-born like himself. Being on the road for so long together, he had witnessed her becoming a woman, from her receiving her moon blood to her chest swelling and, like growing, he wasn’t fully aware of the gradual change until he compared the two Arya Starks he knew. Even her hair had grown down to her waist, making it undeniable that she was in fact a lady.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he stepped into the middle of the corridor and carried down his path, not allowing himself to take one look back at the great hall filled with mirth. The wooden door loomed ahead, its iron hinges suffocated with rust and its planks blackened by the smoke from the lights.

“Gendry?” Arya called. Being a wolf had apparently heightened every sense she had.

He cursed, halted and reevaluated his choices all in the space of one second. The huge door opened slowly revealing nobody inside, enticing him to investigate further. Popping his head around the wall, he found two bath tubs filled with hot water but one was also filled with a naked Arya, the water sloshing around from her trip to open the door. Gendry’s hand shot up towards his eyes, his body stiffening while she just laughed, the water dropping on the tiled floor with a surprisingly loud sound. Her laugh echoed throughout the room, making the din even more unbearable for Gendry.

“You’re a stupid idiot. You can look, for all I care,” she remarked with ease, staring at the corner of the room with disinterest but her voice was breathy from the laughter not ten seconds before.

With persuasion his hand lowered to his side revealing the image of Arya laid out in the tub for him, her milky northern skin submersed in the clear water, her dark brown hair spilling onto the floor when her head was lifted up, accentuating her neck and chest. Her high-pitched giggles ringed in his head when she finally lifted her eyes to meet his and saw him staring at her, making her neck and ears turn a light shade of pink.

“C’mon, stupid, I’ve seen your cock more than I’d have liked to. Can’t you stand my...body?” She asked, putting on a southern accent whilst wiggling her eyebrows with a suppressed smirk spreading across her face. Finally cracked, Gendry doubled over with laughter, tears spotting their way to the floor. Their laughter drowned out the raucous shouting being made in the great hall by the Brotherhood, much to Lady Smallwood’s dismay.

Wiping the water from his face, he got out of his reeking clothes and jumped into the tub with the nervousness of a maiden on her wedding night. A blush crept up his neck as Arya’s eyes following his body from the floor to the water.

Silence encircled them rapidly, drawing the mirth from them both with had been so noticeably present before. Five minutes had passed before Arya broke the silence.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

Her small voice startled him as much as the question. Clocking his surprise, her face reddened while she spluttered “I mean, I know that was stupid but y’know, you looked like...kind of. You’re a brother to me but, you see-”

“You’re perfect, Arya,” he admitted, before thinking of stopping himself.

The words lifted her head instantaneously, a vulnerable expression on her face filled with disbelief and longing at the same time. She lowered her head just as swiftly with a smile creeping on her face. Gendry’s gaze, however, did not flee from Arya’s face; instead it held, waiting to catch her eyes whilst he climbed out of the tub and tread his way towards her softly, not wanting to alarm her. Her knelt down on the cool tiles beside her tub and moved a strand of Stark hair off her face. Not wanting to stop himself, he pushed his face towards her with eyes closed and his lips met hers softly. He cupped her face with his calloused hands, tilting her lips towards his whilst moving his mouth against hers more forcefully and stretching out his back to shadow her body. She pulled away, fleetingly moving her eyes across his face to check that this was not one of her vivid dreams, and dived in again until they heard Thoros’ booming shouts through the corridor. Looking at each other in panic for a brief moment, they both rushed to their piles of clothes, pulling their shoes on as quick as their bodies would allow.

“We’re leaving. You ready?” he asked, his head appearing from behind the door.

“Yes!” they both said hurriedly in unison, causing Thoros to look at them a bit longer and then deciding that they were most likely crazy. “Come on then.”


End file.
